Miraculous - Tragedy in life
by Debby Ryan
Summary: Marinette is not easy: first she loses her mother, then her father. Since she did not want to take anybody in New York, she moved to her aunt and uncle in Paris. But there are memories that she had long since suppressed ... (This is my first english Story. My Storys come from my German Account. I hope, everybody like my Story.)
1. chapter 2

\-- -- 1. Collision with Model She walked over the newly cobbled street and looked around everywhere. It was a sunny and warm day, too warm, according to Marinette's taste. Everything had changed in recent years. She let go of an astonishing whistle and walked along the path as she suddenly felt a blow on the head on the floor. She quickly understood that she had run against someone again. "How embarrassing," Marinette thought, looking at the one she ran against. "E..es is sorry. "I do not want that, really," exclaimed the young student stuttering and helped the boy, who was lying in front of her, rubbing his back, smiling at her, "No problem! This can happen to anyone. " He looked at her with his bright green eyes, which reminded her of a beautiful forest. His blond hair glowed like gold in the sun.Marinette felt how she was blushing and turned away. "Then ... ehmm ... then until soon." The blond boy looked around after her, disappointedly, until she had disappeared around the corner, he smiled embarrassed and wanted to actually ring her cell phone "The boy asked," What does he want now, "the teen wondered, and took off:" Papa, what is it? "The boy asked annoyed "Adrien Agreste," his father bellowed, Gabriel Agreste, "where do you stay?" We've been waiting for you for half an hour, and you're still not shooting at the shooting! " Adrien groaned annoyed. He hated photoshootings just because his father is a famous fashion designer, he has to be constantly modeling for him. Others envied him for his life as a model, but he was annoyed with the whole thing. "I'm on em way," he said finally I was on the way to the park, where the camera team was waiting impatiently for the whole shoot, he thought of the black-haired girl who had run into him, her eyes, as clear as a crystal, her hair so black This beautiful blue shimmer, then also the braids. So sweet ... "Hach ...". "Adrien, concentrate," his father yelled at him, "Yes, excuse me," he said, slightly irritated. "Somehow, he thought to himself," Go and live my own life, without modeling, photoshootings and everything. Here is the second =) Reviews are welcome;)


	2. chapter 1

Hi folks :) This is my first FF and I am excited mega if they like you. Please leave also reviews there, so I know whether they like you or what I can do better. Joa, let's go.

Prolog

It was night in Paris. A loud bang made her start out of her sleep. Frightened, she opened her eyes. She looked around in her huge pink room, where the whole toy lay scattered on the floor and stood up briefly. She put on her pink slippers and crept quietly out of the nursery. She sneaked toward the bedroom and peered carefully through the door slightly open. She looked around, saw a bed, wardrobes, night tables with lamps and her snoring father. She had to giggle. She continued to look, but did not see her mother. She walked down the hall and went down the huge staircase to the main entrance.

"Maman, where are you?" The five-year-old Marinette asked softly, her blue eyes reflecting the bright sky, she looked around the main entrance.

"Marinette, what are you doing here?" The young woman asked, frightened and drove around, the little girl looking at her and the big suitcase, startled, "why are you going, maman?" The tears ran down the cheek to the little girl. Her mother looked at her with a sad face and took her in the arm. "I'm so sorry, really. Marinette, listen to me. I'll be back soon, I promise, but now I have to go. "She broke away from the child, took her suitcase, and left the house silent, still staring at the door with tearful eyes, running as fast as she could to her father. She hurled the bedroom door, "Papa, Maman went away !!!"

First chapter finished 3 Hope you like it :)

LG Debby


End file.
